Trust me
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: A few short stories from their years together at Hogwarts.


_Hello! Just wanted to say that no copyright __infringement _is intended, these wonderful people belong to JKR. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_First Year_**

"Thanks for back there…" Scorpius had said, scuffing his shoe on the ground and looking shyly at the group of Potters and Weasleys occupying the compartment that he had been invited to sit in.

"They can't treat you like that, it's not nice." Albus had smiled at his new friend and motioned to the seat beside him.

They had met in the train, and after yelling at some kids (with the help of James) for calling Scorpius a Death-Eater he and his cousins had invited Scorpius to sit with them. They had all gotten along quite well and were fast friends by the time they had arrived at Hogwarts. Then when he and Scorpius had both been sorted into Ravenclaw, he was happy despite the initial disappointment of not being in Gryffindor. At least he had a friend in his house.

They were now making their way to their first flying lesson and although Albus' dad had taught him how to fly when he was much younger, he was still nervous about getting on a broom in front of an entire class. Scorpius however, seemed quite excited.

"I can't wait to try it out! I mean, my Dad showed me a bit at home, but this is going to be fun!" Scorpius was almost bouncing down the hallway.

"Yeah…fun." Albus murmured wishing that the funny gnawing feeling in his stomach would disappear. He wished that maybe James were there with him, to help him out.

"Hey, is everything okay Albus?"

"I'm nervous." Albus replied truthfully.

"Don't be! You're probably brilliant on a broom!"

"Everyone is going to expect me to be good like Dad and Mum and James and I'm just Albus, I'm not really anything special." Albus said sadly, his stomach dropping further when he saw how close they were to the field.

"You're going to do fine. Trust me, you'll forget everyone else is there and you'll have fun." Scorpius smiled at him once more.

And suddenly everything was okay. Although he still did wish that his Dad or James were around, he was happy that Scorpius was. And there was something in that smile that he trusted completely.

**_Second Year_**

"This is dreadful! I can't believe it! Can you believe it?" Scorpius was fuming, pacing back and forth in their dorm room.

"What's wrong Scor?" Albus asked, hating to see his friend so distraught.

"My Potions paper! It's got ink all over it, and I can't remember that cleaning spell for 50 galleons, and it's due today, and there's no way I can rewrite the whole thing; I can barely see what I wrote the first time!" Scorpius looked close to tears.

School was very important to Scorpius, as it was to Albus. But Scorpius loved school whereas Albus just trudged along. Al hated when Scorpius got upset about school, he much preferred the calm and laid-back Scorpius that he knew so well.

"I bet James knows that spell! He's older! He could probably do it! And if not James, then maybe Rose does, she's really smart." Albus held out his hand for the paper, ready to run down to the Great Hall and catch James before his first class.

Scorpius looked up at his friend "You really think he could fix it?" he said tentatively, handing his paper over to Albus.

"Trust me. Meet me in the Potions classroom; I'll have your paper perfect by then!" Albus called as he ran out of their dorm room.

Scorpius didn't even think about it, he started to relax. He trusted Albus, he had always trusted Albus, and if Albus said that it would be fixed, then it would definitely be fixed.

**_Third Year_**

"Bloody hell, I can't do this Scor. Why did I want to do this again? I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Al, slow down! You want to try out for Quidditch because you're bloody good and because you missed tryouts last year. And maybe you want to show James that you're a decent beater?" Scorpius smiled a little as he mentioned the last reason.

"Fine. That _is_ why. But what made me think I'd actually be able to do it? All of the kids trying out are better, and older."

"That's not true! They're not half as good as you. I've seen you play. You can do this!"

"You really think so?" Albus shifted his broom from one hand to another.

"Yes, trust me."

Once Scorpius said that, Albus knew it would be okay; Scorpius wouldn't tell him otherwise. He punched his friend in the arm, grinned sheepishly and then headed down to the pitch with everyone else who was trying out.

**_Fourth Year_**

"Merlin, I think she fancies me! And I didn't mean to ask her to Hogsmeade with me! We had run out of conversation topics so I just started talking about the trip next week." Scorpius had flopped back onto his bed and was staring at the ceiling. He and Albus were alone in their dorm room as their friends were all at the library.

Albus felt a funny twinge in the pit of his stomach, he sat on the edge of his bed and faced Scropius, "Don't you fancy her? I see you both talking a lot."

"Well, I…um, I don't really think she's my type at all."

Albus was surprised when he felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Tell her then? I don't see why it's such a big deal Scor; you've had girls falling at your feet before."

Scorpius knew Albus was trying to lighten the mood, but there was just something that was bothering him. It had been bothering him for a while now and he just had to say something. "I suppose I could just tell her…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Al…um. I have something to tell you. And I'm kind of nervous about what you're going to say and…"

"Scorpius, you can tell me. I promise, it'll be okay."

Scorpius just looked up, his face paling slightly.

Albus was starting to worry but he smiled "Trust me."

And that was all Scorpius needed, "Al. I'm gay."

Albus took less than a second to think about it, and then just smiled at his friend. "Thanks for telling me. And I meant what I said; everything's going to be okay."

Scorpius smiled shakily, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Let's go see if we can get you out of this _date_, shall we?" Albus said cheerfully standing up and pulling Scorpius off his bed.

**_Fifth Year_**

"I'm going to go on a quick patrol, yeah? I'll just use Lumos when I get back in so don't bother leaving a lantern on for me." Scorpius whispered to his friends as he left their dorm room.

Of all the Prefect responsibilities, he didn't quite liked the hallway patrol, though it was a little daunting at first. But Albus had made it much easier, coming along with Scorpius under his father's invisibility cloak. Scorpius always whispered that he was leaving, and although it seemed like he did it for the mere consideration of his dorm-mates, it was also a cue for Al to follow close behind. Once they were both out in the hallway, Albus would remove the cloak and the two boys would cast Lumos and enjoy good conversation down the hall.

"So, it's a quiet night." Albus said, pulling off the cloak.

"Indeed." Scorpius sighed "So, what did you think of that Defense Against the Dark Arts paper we got today? I'm up to my eyeballs in parchment without us getting another assignment!" Scorpius blew the hair off his forehead.

Albus chuckled "You'll manage it Scorpius, if anyone can, it's you."

Scorpius smiled shyly at his friend. The dark hallways lit with their two wands made the light fall across Albus' face in a way that made Scorpius want to reach out and touch him, run his fingers against that strong jawline. He pushed the thoughts aside though; he didn't want to ruin their friendship, though he did feel that sometimes there was a spark...

"Let's not talk about school Scorpius, you're always thinking about school." Albus nudged his friend into the wall.

"Fine then. Fancy anyone?" Scorpius regained his balance and grinned at his own genius, he always liked to know who his best mate was doting on.

Albus rolled his eyes, "No one just now, thanks. You?"

"Well, yes." Scorpius was wondering where the sudden braveness was coming from. He knew he should shut up, but he couldn't. "He's really quite attractive."

"Oh yeah?" Albus was used to Scorpius talking to him about boys. He rather enjoyed it and sometimes added in a few remarks of his own.

"Yes, so very handsome, and with such a nice arse." Scorpius was mentally telling himself that he either needed to find a mirror and cast a body-binding spell at himself, or just grab a hold of Albus and smother him in kisses.

"Do I know him? Does he play Quidditch?"

"Yes, he does. And quite well at that."

"What house is he in?" Albus was starting to get very curious.

"Come on Al! If I told you that, you'd be able to guess!"

"Well, give me another clue then!" Albus said laughing.

"How about I just show you?" Scorpius couldn't believe he was going with his second option. You would think the corridors at Hogwarts had a mirror somewhere. How very un-Ravenclaw, he thought.

Albus hardly had time to register what was happening before he was pinned against the stone wall, dropping his wand in the process. He was looking right into Scorpius' grey eyes.

"Me?" he gulped.

Scorpius was very close, yet Albus would wonder later why he didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Trust me." Scorpius whispered, leaning closer.

"I do." Albus murmured.

And then Scorpius' lips were on his.

**_Sixth Year_**

"We thought your parents would react badly, but they were really nice! What makes you think that mine won't be?" Albus was getting exasperated.

Although he and Scorpius had come out to their parents, they had not chosen to tell them that they were a couple until now. They had just told the Malfoys, who were quite amiable about it, but they had been standing outside the Potters' house for 20 minutes arguing.

"But Al, every time I come over, I sleep in your room! They're going to think we…did stuff…" Scorpius blushed furiously.

Albus couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed too "Yes, but we haven't gotten that far yet! And that's not the point Scor, my parents like you loads, you're practically family!"

"Now you're making this incestuous! They think I'm like a brother to you!"

The door opened then and James walked out. He smirked at the two boys as he walked over to the shed to get his broomstick. "You can be heard all the way from the kitchen." He called over his shoulder.

Both boys looked completely aghast. Scorpius buried his face in his hands.

"Oi, James, where are Mum and Dad?" Albus said, dreading James' answer.

"They're upstairs actually, you're lucky. They're helping Lily redecorate her room a bit. Go talk to them over tea, they said it'd be ready in five." James smiled sympathetically at Albus and his boyfriend. He thought them to be fairly perfect for each other.

"Thanks James" Albus said, relief flooding through him. James smiled at them both, told Scorpius to keep his chin up and then took off on his broom.

"I really can't do this Al, I don't know why we thought this would work…"

"Scorpius. Trust me." Albus said, holding Scorpius' arms and making him look into his eyes. "We can do this."

Scorpius swallowed. He really did trust Albus. He nodded slightly, and they entered the house.

**_Seventh Year_**

"This is it" Albus said, looking around their now-empty dorm room. They had already graduated and in a few minutes were expected to meet with the rest of the students to get to the train station for their last ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"This is it." Scorpius replied, walking over to his boyfriend and sitting on the bed besides him. "You ready to go?"

Al smiled weakly at Scorpius, nodding slowly. "I'm going to miss this place."

Scorpius let his head rest on Albus' should. "Me too Al, but we've got to catch up with everyone, we're the last ones here."

"I'm scared Scor." Albus whispered "Life after Hogwarts is finally here but I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh Albus" Scorpius lifted his head of Al's shoulder and stared into the green eyes that had become more familiar than home to him, "You have plans; you're going to become a teacher and come back here in a few years."

"But, what if I'm pants at it? And I hate that I don't get to see you every day, you'll be so busy with Auror training"

"That would never stop me from seeing you."

"Not this often though." Albus sat there, looking dejected.

"Albus, I promise, I'll always be there okay? It'll always be Albus and Scorpius"

Al felt his mouth twitch into a small smile and allowed Scorpius to hug him.

"Don't you trust me?" Scorpius whispered into his boyfriend's hair.

"Of course I trust you."

"We'll be alright Al, we have each other. Now come on," Scorpius said standing up and holding out a hand to Albus, "Let's go. The world is waiting."

Albus let Scorpius pull him to his feet and leaned in for their last kiss in their dorm room. He had come to realize that all those years of trust did mean something; they were strong as long as they had each other.

"I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you too."

And they walked out holding hands.


End file.
